Kuch Kuch Hota Hai: Anjali's Happy Ending
by J D Grace 02
Summary: After Rahul's confession of love for Anjali, Aman decides to let her go, wanting her to be happy. But as the situation begins to unfurl the question arises, does Anjali still love Rahul...?


As Anjali walked up the aisle, her eyes filled with tears. Following Rahul's confession of love, her heart was filled with confusion. Aman sensing something is at fault, walked up to Anjali and looked into her eyes. He could see the confusion and pain in her eyes and smiles. He then stretches out his hand and she takes it. Instead of going to the marriage alter, they walked passed it. Anjali looked at Aman as he brought her near Rahul. The guests looked on as the events began to unfold.

"Do you really think I would force you to marry me?" Aman asked with a sad smile. "I always wanted you to be happy."

Knowing that Rahul was her first love, Aman showed his consideration for Anjali. He looked at Rahul, and saw the love in his eyes for his bride. He lets go of Anjali's hand slowly with a teary eye and says "You deserve all the happiness in the world." He assumed that she was still in love with her college sweetheart, but this was not the confusion in Anjali's mind.

Anjali was shocked to see Rahul after so many years at camp, yet this wasn't the only thing on her mind. Yes, she did love Rahul in college, but times have changed since then. In the years Anjali and Rahul had been apart, she had encountered many people in her life, who have loved and accepted her for who she is. They had given her strength and comfort when she was a tom-boy and accepted her change when she grew into womanhood. Thinking back on how Rahul had seen her when she tried to dress up in college, and even how he overlooked her, memories flooded her mind.

Rahul smiled and took a step forward and reached out for Anjali who had tears flowing from her eyes.

"Lets go, Anjali…" In a moment Anjali had suddenly grasped the situation around her. "We can finally be together." Rahul said with his hand stretched out. Aman on hearing this decides to walk away and give his love the happy ending she deserved.

As Aman walks towards the door, Anjali stares at Rahul and looks back. Realising Aman is leaving, she turns and runs towards him and hugs him from behind. Aman stops at the door in shock as she hugs him and cries. Rahul looks on stunned along with the rest of the guests.

"I love you…Aman" Anjali says. He turns around and sees her crying. "You always loved me, you loved me when I was stubborn, angry and even accepted my flaws." He looks at her with love in her eyes "I am always myself when I am with you. You never asked me to change, you accept me for who I am…" As she says this Aman wipes the tears from her eyes. A gentle smile along with a tear role down his cheek. Rahul looks from behind in shock and confusion. Just then Aman and Rahul lock eyes.

Anjali then looks back and Rahul and says "I'm sorry Rahul, but I love Aman." Rahul watches with tears in his eyes as she turns back to Aman.

"Rahul might have been my first love, but I want you to be my last Aman." Aman smiles as she says these words "Please allow me to be your last love too…" She says that as she embraces him. "I love you Aman….I love you…"

"I love you too…" Aman whispers in her ear. She smiles and they look at each other. The crowd becomes emotional on hearing their exchange of words. Rahul understanding Anjali's feelings decides to leave quietly.

Just then the priest conducting the wedding says "Can we hurry up…the auspicious time might pass."

The happy couple smiles. Accompanied by family and friends, Aman and Anjali had taken their seven rounds. A promise of love and faithfulness the two vowed to keep one another happy. Yet. there were some in the crowd around them, who had begun to talk, as to how can Aman accept Anjali after this. Anjali seemed upset by certain voices echoing the crowd, Aman simply held her hand and whispered "Because you are my future." Anjali smiled seeing the confidence in his eyes and Aman smiled seeing the love in hers. He knows that Anjali loves him it just took her awhile to see it. After the ceremony, Aman, happily taking his new bride leaves as the families gave their blessing to the couple. They smile, knowing they have found their true love.


End file.
